


Mirrors

by boredomsMuse



Series: 2020 TS:SS Fluffuary [18]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Multi, One mention of child abuse, angst but with a happy ending, based on an ow i might do at some point, slight mention of character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredomsMuse/pseuds/boredomsMuse
Summary: Fluffuary Day 18 - DRLAMP--Virgil has been standing in front of the mirror for an hour.  Probably longer, actually. Roman only noticed an hour ago but Virgil could very well have been standing there all day.It wouldn’t be the first time.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Dark Creativity | Remus/Deceit/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: 2020 TS:SS Fluffuary [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624690
Comments: 5
Kudos: 88





	Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

> Slowly I am chipping away at [fluffuary](https://tsshipmonth2020.tumblr.com/post/189435231607/fluffuary-2020-let-the-ships-sail). Perhaps, by the end of the year, I will have done them all. This one is day 18 - DRLAMP
> 
> So this AU is based on an original story idea that I might work on one day. I think I explained the concepts fairly well? But please let me know if you're confused. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Virgil has been standing in front of the mirror for an hour. Probably longer, actually. Roman only noticed an hour ago but Virgil could very well have been standing there all day.

It wouldn’t be the first time.

Roman doesn’t get it. He knows Virgil doesn’t see anything in that mirror. Not himself or the world beyond it. And he knows Virgil isn’t about to step through. He wouldn’t risk that.

So why does he stand there? Stuck in thoughts that just make him feel worse?

Roman sighs, leaning back against the wall and trying to figure out how to help. He’s not very good at this. Patton is. Patton wouldn’t hesitate like Roman. Patton would have walked in the first time he saw Virgil, pulling him out of his focus with a smile and making Virgil’s eyes brighten. Even just a little bit.

But Patton isn’t here.

He could be. If Roman asked, he’d come running, especially if he heard Virgil needed help.

But Roman saw the bruises last time Patton disobeyed his father. As much as Patton tried to hide them, Roman has those marks burned into his brain.

Virgil does too. Virgil probably knows more than Roman, because Virgil saw the Other Patton and the Other Patton’s Father. He’s hated Patton’s father a lot more since.

So no, there’s no asking Patton for help. Not this time. Which just leaves Roman. Useless Roman who's too scared to even step into the room, so worried he’s going to mess everything up that he doesn’t even want to try.

Some friend he is.

“I can see you, you know.” Virgil calls, making Roman startle and look up. “Just because I don’t see my reflection doesn’t mean I can’t see yours.” He hasn’t looked away from the mirror but Virgil’s eyes have focused on the Roman reflected in the door.  _ Think of something witty _ , Roman tells himself, make  _ a vampire joke or say something so brilliant that he  _ has  _ to smile. _

“Sorry.” He says when nothing else comes to mind. With a gesture of his head, Virgil beckons Roman over to stand with him. For a moment they both just stare at the mirror, Roman seeing two boys reflected back while Virgil only sees one. Then Roman asks, even though he doesn’t think he should, “what are you staring at?”

“...Nothing.” Is Virgil’s belated response, followed by sigh. He makes it sound like the greatest defeat, the heaviest weight. It probably is. Roman didn’t have to give up what Virgil did, even if Virgil didn’t have a choice.

“Then why are you staring?” Roman continues to press without thinking. He immediately winces, wanting to take it back, but this time Virgil’s answer comes quickly.

“Sometimes I just… think about it.” He says. “About what life is like for them now.”

“Oh.” Roman says, like he hasn’t thought of that every night. Like he hasn’t stared at his ceiling the way Virgil stares at this mirror. He gets it now. “It’s better probably. Better than it used to be.” 

“Better than it is here?” Virgil asks.

“I hope so.” Roman practically whispers. “I hope they got their happily ever after.”  _ Not like us, _ he doesn’t say. “I hope they’re together.”  _ Not like us. _ Silence returns and Roman doesn’t break it. He doesn’t even look away from the mirror. Instead of seeing himself, he tries to see someone else. He imagines a moustache, hair that’s partly dyed and completely unstyled. Clothes that manage to be more dramatic and yet somehow more appropriate.

It’s just a fantasy though. Roman knows he isn’t going to see Remus staring back at him anymore. The barriers are back, they’re stronger than ever.

“Is it bad I hope they miss us?” Virgil eventually breaks the silence, breaks the illusion Roman is wanting desperately to believe.

“No.” He says. “I hope they miss us.”  _ I miss them. _

“They probably don’t have time to miss us.” Virgil sighs and, for the first time, he looks away from the mirror. “They probably don’t care.” 

“Virgil…” Roman breathes, turning to look at the named boy. He can just make out the tears Virgil’s trying to hold back and it breaks his heart. But what’s he meant to do? Patton would know. Patton’s good at this. 

Roman has to try anyway.

“Of course they miss us.” He says. “None of what we had was fake, they were as heartbroken as we were when our worlds were cut off.” Not literally, not for people like Virgil. But no one wants to risk either world coming so close to shattering again. 

“Sure, but they’re heroes now.” Virgil points out. “Why would they care about us?”  _ About us _ , he says.  _ About me _ , Roman hears.

“They care because they love us.” Roman says, turning to face Virgil probably. Virgil doesn’t return the favour until Roman gently guides his head so they can look each other in the eye. “They love you Virgil.” He says. “I love you.” He adds. That’s the last straw for Virgil it seems, who loses his fight against his tears. He clings to Roman, crying into his shoulder. All Roman can do is cling back. 

“I wasn’t… I wasn’t sure if…” Virgil tries to explain but Roman shushes him. 

“I’m sorry.” He says. “I should have said it sooner. I just… I was worried I wouldn’t be enough by myself.” He admits. “I mean…” This time Virgil shushes him, pulling back to meet his eyes.

“You’ve always been enough.” He promises. “I miss them, I love them. But I love you too. I don’t… I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you too.”

“You won’t lose me.” Roman promises. “Not ever.”

They fall asleep in front of the mirror, tangled together in a mess of limbs and tears.

* * *

“Roman! Virgil! Wake up I have to show you something!!” Roman wakes up slowly and confused. 

“Patton?” He mumbles, rubbing sleep from his eyes and grabbing the glasses Virgil had insisted he get last night. (Just because they slept in front of the mirror that didn’t mean Virgil was going to let Roman sleep with his contacts in). “How’d you get in here?” He asks when the blurry figure does prove to be his very grounded, very not allowed to be near them, friend.

“That’s what I’m going to show you!” Patton grins, practically bouncing with excitement.

“You learnt to pick a lock?” Virgil guesses, not sounding nearly as asleep as Roman still feels.

“No.” Patton laughs. “Wait, have you been crying?” He frowns, all excitement gone. 

“I… was.” Virgil admits because there’s no hiding the red of his eyes and cheeks. (Although there’s no longer any streaks of make-up, if Roman wasn’t sleeping in his contacts Virgil wasn’t sleeping with eyeshadow steaming down his face). “But I’m okay now.”

“You are?” Roman checks, one part because he’s worried and one part because he has trouble believing he helped that much.

“Yeah.” Virgil assures, smiling a little and taking Roman’s hand.

“If you’re sure.” Patton says, still frowning a little. “Just know that I love you alot, okay?”

“Thanks Patton.” Virgil smiles. A moment later he raises an eyebrow when Patton hasn’t continued/ “What was it you wanted to show us?” He prompts.

“Oh! Right!” Patton starts. “Watch this!” Virgil and Roman can only frown as Patton takes two steps backwards and then…

And then disappears into the mirror.

“Patton!” Virgil shouts. He doesn’t think about the ban on travel between worlds, doesn’t think of the risk. He simply runs right into the mirror, pulling Roman by their tangled hands. Roman shuts his eyes on the moment of impact, feeling as though he’s jumping through a window of a sheet of ice for just a second before his feet touch solid ground again. Opening his eyes, Roman finds himself in a very familiar living room.

It’s not large, because it’s not really a living room. It was something of a kitchenette between several small bunks, with access to the bathroom. He’s not sure how they managed to squeeze a couch and a coffee table against the other wall. Or how the five of them managed to fit on that couch, even as cuddled up as they would get. 

“Oh my god.” Roman breaths, suddenly feeling as though he didn’t cry all his tears out last night.

“You guys can do it too!” Patton grins, looking like he’d been about to run back through the mirror. 

“You gave me a heart attack Patton!” Virgil snaps. A quick squeeze on his hand reminds Virgil to take a deep, steadying breath.

“Since when can you do that Patton?” Roman asks as Virgil calms down.

“I’m not sure.” Patton shrugs. “Father put a ban on like all mirrors in the house after I woke up but we went to a family friend’s the other day and I noticed I didn’t have a reflection and I tapped the mirror and I fell right through! There’s a whole other world over here!”

“Of course.” Virgil says, running a hand through his hair. “I should have realized you’d become a singularity.” He mutters. On one hand that’s fair, because the Other Patton well… uh, went the way of the Other Virgil, or the way of Roman’s father, or… the point is, the Other Patton is gone. And because Patton, like Virgil, survived that it only makes sense he’d be a singularity and be able to hope between worlds.

On the other hand Virgil’s not giving himself enough credit because he did guess that, and they talked about it several times. But Patton didn’t mention anything so they figured things were different now with the barriers fixed and Patton wasn’t a singularity.

Apparently, they were wrong about that.

“That’s what Logan called it!” Patton says. “Did you two already know about all this stuff?” He pouts. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“You met Logan?” Roman asks, emotions running through him just as strongly as they hand looking around the room. They’re really back. They could really… they could really see the others again.

“You did already know this!” Patton frowns, arms crossed over his chest.

“We couldn’t tell you, you were in a coma.” Virgil says as though it’s that simple. It’s not, but Roman doesn’t really want to explain that the Other Patton had just been shot and their Patton was only barely clinging to life before Virgil had been with him and able to use his new magical skills. “After that things were… complicated.”

“Complicated?” Patton presses.

“Well, we’re not really meant to be jumping between worlds anymore so…” Virgil trails off. 

“Logan said that too.” Patton admits. “But I missed you guys!”

“Hey, no complaints from me Pat. This is great!” Roman grins, pulling the slightly shorter man into a tight hug. He’s missed Pat almost as much as he’s missed the others. And only almost because he’s seen Patton more recently.

“Yeah, until you-know-who finds out.” Virgil mumbles. “We should leave now, before he finds out.”

“Or we see the others first, and then leave before he finds out.” Roman suggests once he’s let go of Patton. “We’ll have to jump back anyway, what does it change if we do it now or later?”

“Oh! If you’re looking for Logan I can take you to him!” Patton offers. 

“You know you want to.” Roman pushes when Virgil hesitates a moment.

“I do.” He gives. “Okay, led the way Pat.” Patton does so happily, chatting all the way about his last few days in this world and getting every detail he can about Roman and Virgil’s trips. (He’s rather upset to hear they saved the world without him, but he begrudgingly forgives them because of the coma).

“Uh, are you sure this is the right place?” Roman asks when Patton stops in front of a large, familiar foor.

“This is definitely Logan’s office!” Patton assures in a way that is not at all assuring. 

“Maybe we should-” But before Virgil can finish protesting, Patton’s pushed open the door.

“Logan! I know you said to wait until you assessed the barrier, but I couldn’t!” He announces. Roman and Virgil are both frozen to the spot until they actually see the man before the desk.

It is, indeed, Logan.

Which is…

Wow, okay, clearly they’ve missed a lot.

“Patton I told you that’s dangerous.” Logan frowns, looking up. To his credit, his eyes barely widened when he spots Roman and Virgil standing just behind Patton.

“It was really quick, I promise.” Patton assures.

“It is the action of jumping that is dangerous, not the time taken.” Logan sighs. “You could have destroyed both our worlds.”

“Oh.” Patton mumbles. “I didn’t think it would be that bad…”

“Gee Logan.” Virgil says, trying for a lighthearted tone. It almost works, until he continues. “You’d think you weren’t happy to see us.” That sounds just a bit too real to be teasing. Logan notices it too, his eyes softening.

“I never said that.” He says. “I’m incredibly happy to see you both, although I’m rather surprised.”

“I came and said hi and they followed me back.” Patton explains.

“Patton just stepped through a mirror, I panicked.” Virgil adds sheepishly.

“We were holding hands.” Roman finishes, raising their still joined hands for emphasis.

“I see.” Logan nods, raising from behind the desk. “You don’t have anything to worry about here. Our previous general was fired and I took his place, I’m certainly not going to begrudge you such a visit.”

“Oh, good. I was worried about getting another lecture.” Virgil says with a wince.

“General Loganberry.” Roman hums. “I like it.”

“Roman.” Logan scolds, face heating up the way it always does when they use pet names.

“Do you have a uniform?” Roman asks. “I love a man in uniform.”

“Wait, were you dating? That means… you two had three boyfriends you never told me about!” Patton pouts.

“Have.” Logan corrects. “They have three boyfriends. As I recall there was no discussion of breaking up, simply an acknowledgement we were unlikely to see each other again.”

“And how glad I am we were wrong.” Roman says, taking Logan’s hand in his free one to press a kiss to it.

“Roman you’re hogging all the flirting.” Virgil complains and this time his tone really is lighthearted. 

“I must agree, though I am not often wrong I am happy to be this time. I have missed your pretty face.” Logan says and Virgil bursts into laughter when Roman’s face turns red.

“Can’t handle what you dish out.” He teases.

“Oh shush.” Roman huffs. “I’m just glad to see you laugh again.” He mumbles and regrets it when that seems to kill the mood.

“It has been rather sombre here as well without the both of you.” Logan eventually breaks the moment.

“We missed you too Logan.” Virgil returns. 

“Oh that’s it!” Roman decides enough is enough and immediately pulls his boys into a tight hug. 

“This is rather inappropriate.” Logan complains, even as his arms wrap tight around Roman and Virgil. “I’m working.”

“Work later, reunion now.” Roman decides.

“Well if that’s the case we’re missing two. Dante’s working not fair from here and Remus should be back by now.” Logan says. Despite his words, he still takes a moment before pulling away. “I’ll page them.”

“You two really had a whole life here, huh?” Patton mumbles as Logan moves to the desk. Roman’s ashamed to admit it had sort of, maybe, slipped his mind that Patton was there.

“More or less.” He admits. “Virgil went back and forth but after Remus accidently pulled me in here, well… you were in hospital there wasn’t much to go back to.”

“Then why’d you come back at all?” Patton asks.

“We had to.” Roman says. “The barriers were fixed, the world was stable. We couldn’t risk wrecking that. Besides, you were awake by then.”

“You barely saw me after I woke up.” Roman doesn’t have an answer for that so he gives Patton a quick side hug.

As they wait for the others, Logan catches them up on what’s changed. He tells them how they’re rebuilding since the world almost ended and since the war really did end. Logan’s been trying his best to handle everything from the top while Dante handles the rebuilding from the ground. Remus has mostly been scouting, checking for safe places to build and rounding up what remains of the Dragon Witch’s supporters. Which isn’t much. Patton listens just as attentively as Virgil and Roman, having been largely unaware of the big picture of this world's past.

Their conversation is ended by a knock at the door.

“Come in.” Logan announces.

“Is everything alright love, or are you finally growing lax on your room against pda during work hours?” Dante asks as he steps inside. Then, as he spots who’s sitting on the couch (much larger and more comfortable than the one in their common room), he freezes.

“Hey De.” Virgil greets sheepishly while Roman just grins.

“...I don’t believe I’ve gotten enough sleep.” Dante said.

“Not with those bags under your eyes you haven’t.” Roman huffs. Dante does look rather more tired than usual. Even more tired than Logan looks. “You’re almost as bad as Virgil.”

“I’m hallucinating Roman so he can tell me off for my sleep schedule.” Dante says, sighing to himself.

“You’re not hallucinating.” Logan assures.

“I went and got them!” Patton adds.

“Can a hallucination look this good?” Roman jokes.

“Then perhaps I’m just dreaming.” Dante says, taking cautious steps to the couch. 

“I can pinch you if you want.” Virgil offers, smirking.

“No thank you, I remember when you did that last it was horrible.” Dante shuts that down immediately but makes the mistake of getting closer enough for Roman to reach out.

“I’ll do it.” He announces, pinching Dante on the arm.

“Ouch!” Dante frowns. “Roman.” He scolds.

“Now you know you’re not dreaming.” Roman assures, and then grabs Dante to pull him onto the couch. “I missed you.”

“We both missed you.” Virgil says.

“And I missed you, it’s a clear cycle of missing yes.” Dante says, rolling his eyes and turning to cuddle into Roman and reaching across his lap to take Virgil’s hand. 

“It’s so weird to see you all so cuddly.” Patton comments. “I mean Roman’s always cuddly, and Virgil a little bit, but Logan and Dante is definitely weird.” 

“You should have heard Logan having emotions for the first time.” Roman teases.

“It was a perfectly precise presentation!” Logan argues.

“It was an essay.” Virgil reminds.

“Falsehood!” Logan snaps. “It was a report.”

“It was twenty pages long.” Dante says.

“Aw, that sounds really sweet.” Patton smiles.

“Certainly sweeter than Dante.” Roman says.

“You just started squealing.” Virgil points out.

“I was excited!” 

“BABE YOU ALRIGHT?!” A blur comes racing into the room, skidding to a stop and then gasping as the figure spots everyone. “VIRGIL-POO, BROMAN!” Remus shouts, grinning ear to ear.

“Oh no.” Is all Dante has time to say before Remus is pouncing onto the couch. 

“Hey Remus.” Virgil smiles, hugging back.

“And whose number three?” Remus asks, turning to probably look at Patton who waves sheepishly from the armchair. “Patton!” He grins. 

“Uh, hi?” Patton returns. “How do you know my name?”

“Roman and Virgil spoke of you constantly.” Dante says, smirking at the muttered ‘shut up’ he got in response. 

“Patton, this is Remus. If you remember, he was on a scouting mission until this morning.” Logan introduces.

“I’m Roman’s Opposite!” Remus adds. 

“Opposite?” Patton frowns.

“I explained that everyone has an Other in this world, except for Singularities. Well, Opposites are another exception like Singularities. Instead of being mostly similar copies like Others are, Opposites are often as different as oil and water.” Logan explains.

“Just my luck that I got stuck with an Opposite like Remus, huh?” Roman teases, grinning at Patton.

“I don’t know, I like him.” Virgil smiles.

“Gross.” Roman complains at the same time that Remus says ‘aw babe!’. Remus leans in, assumedly to kiss Virgil’s cheek, only to at the last minute lick it.

“I take it back.” Virgil decides.

“Nuh-uh, no take-backsies. There was a clause about that in the romance contract Logan wrote!” Remus says.

“It was a report!”

* * *

They chat well into the night. It’s only as they stepped back into their little common space, as Roman and Virgil see the mirror in the corner, that they remember.

“...We should go.” Virgil mumbles. “We don’t know the side effects of sticking around.”

“With the barriers fixed and everything in balance, there shouldn’t be any ill effects to you staying.” Logan says.

“Except what will happen when we jump through the barrier after it’s had time to close the gap from this morning.” Virgil argues. There’s a moment of silence before Dante clears his throat.

“What I believe Logan is trying to say is, you could stay here. Forever.” He clarifies.

“Stay?” Roman repeats, eyes widening. It’s something he’d considered once or twice but never seriously. After all, the old general would never have allowed it and they had Patton on the other side. But with Logan the general and Patton here… well, what’s stopping them?

“Your rooms are still set up.” Remus says. “We haven’t even let them collect dust!”

“Of course only if you want to.” Logan adds. “We understand if you have commitments over there.”

“I don’t have anything.” Virgil admits after a minute, looking at Roman as he speaks. “I… I’d rather stay here.”  _ Would you? _ He’s asking. For a moment Roman thinks of it but… well, any empty house and a life he’s not sure how to go back to. It’s not a compelling argument against staying.

“Same.” He smiles.

“I uh, I guess I should go now then.” Patton mumbles, making the others look back at him. “Is there, is there anything you want me to tell anyone?” 

“You are welcome to stay if you’d like Patton.” Logan offers.

“Oh no, I don’t want to intrude.” Patton says, shaking his head.

“You really wouldn’t be, Roman and Virgil have been crushing on you longer than we’ve known them.” Dante says.

“Dante!” Virgil and Roman scold, turning back to glare at their smirking boyfriend. 

“I thought Patton already knew!” Remus gasps. “I would have spilled the beans way earlier!”

“Why am I dating any of you?” Virgil mutters to himself.

“Really?” Patton asks, sounding so hopeful that it makes Roman’s heart want to burst.

“Yeah.” Virgil says, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Really.” He nods. 

“I think I started crushing on Roman while we were talking about being in love with you.” Virgil admits. Which is really cute and Roman almost wants to say ‘same’ except that’d be a lie. Roman fell in love with Virgil when he saw him handling that spear in combat. 

Patton doesn’t seem to mind, grinning widely and jumping to wrap an arm around both their necks. “I feel the same!” He announces. “I’d love to say.”

“Then I suppose we’ll see how this all goes.” Logan smiles.

“Pst, I bet it’ll go great.” Remus faux-whispers to Patton, making him laugh. 

“Oh my god.” Roman stops as he realizes something. “You think we’ll end up on BuzzFeed Unsolved for disappearing like this?” Only Virgil and Patton understand what he means, and only Patton laughs.

“That’s it.” Virgil decides. “Logan and Patton, you’re my favourite boyfriends.

Patton’s grin is splitting. 

**Author's Note:**

> Remus kisses Patton like a week later, a week after that Logan presents him with an essay basically titled 'can i also kiss you please' and then like two weeks later (after some miscommunication) Patton and De also kiss.
> 
> If you want more of my writing, or maybe what me to actually write the original work this is based off, hit me up on [ tumblr - @boredomsMuse](https://boredomsmuse.tumblr.com/)


End file.
